June 19, 2009 Patch
League of Legends Champions * ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 800. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Armor and magic resistance reduction reduced to from . * ** No longer auto activates, it now gives Evelynn a charge which she can use at any time (disappears with death). * ** Damage increased to from . ** Corrected tool-tip to say that it deals double damage if it hits a single target (corrected numbers in tool-tip as well). * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Cast range reduced to 1000 from 1200. ** Magic resistance and armor reduction reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to 9 seconds from 12 (and it no longer lingers after the particle fades). ** Cooldown reduced to 22 seconds from 25. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Can no longer be cast while dead. * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. ** Movement speed boost reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Attack speed boost reduced to % from %. ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 18. * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * Reworked ** Replaced old innate with a +25 magic resistance aura. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Bonus magic resistance removed. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** ercentage of health to damage ratio modified to % from %. * ** Changed to instant cast. ** Track enemy percent increased to 66% from 60%. ** Cooldown reduced to from sec. * ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. ** Bonus damage increased to from . Items * Magic resistance reduction aura reduced to -30 from -40. * Ability power bonus increased to 70 from 60. * Health regen reduced to % from %. * Armor penetration increased to 40% from 33%. * Movement speed reduced to 8% from 10%. * Ability power reduced to 100 from 110. * CC reduction increased to 35% from 30%. * Health regen reduced to % from %. * New component added: . Summoner spells :With the recent nerf to clairvoyance sight being restricted by terrain we have decided to keep them indestructible and see if they are still too powerful. * Sight radius increased to 2000 from 1650. * Damage aura increased to 18 from 15. * Armor aura increased to 35 from 30. * Tooltip fixed to correctly show the cooldown at 5 minutes. Minions * Minions no longer have health/mana regeneration (this will help the game run faster). Cannon minions: * Stats ** Health increased to 700 from 600. * Increased spawn rate increased to every 3 waves from every 4 waves. General * All champions now deal bonus damage to buildings equal to 25% of their ability power. (note: casters will still be dramatically worse than DPS champions at destroying buildings). * particle now correctly disappears upon being canceled or broken. * DPS champions overall DPS increased by 10% by level 18 (except for ). * Fixed a bug where some computers would have intermittent FPS hitching. * Fixed a bug where the window you can reconnect was 30 seconds, now 2 minutes. * Fixed a bug where ghost minions will no longer be present when you reconnect. zh:June 19, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes